


The Unheavenly Creatures

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Bonnie and Clyde feels, Canon typical violence/torture, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Force Bond, HEA Guaranteed, Kylo centric, Loosely based on Creature and Sister Spider, Non-Linear Narrative, Not in the Star Wars universe but it is a space opera, Suicidal Thoughts, The Jedi are a myth, Thoughts of Suicide, based on the album by Coheed and Cambria, loosely based on the graphic novel by Claudio Sanchez, snoke is not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: The Jedi are a myth. But Ben Solo wields a power that he doesn't understand called the Force. He met another like him and together they sought answers. But when a robbery goes wrong- his lover, Rey is presumed to be dead. But Ben knows she is still alive, he can feel her through the Force.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Sage McMae made this gorgeous aesthetic and it's perfect for this opening chapter. I hope you enjoy this angsty story.

* * *

 

_Know now there is no time_  
_Space between the well and unknowing_  
_Our story starts there_  
_Well into our future, yet far beyond our past_  
_In a romance between a pair of Unheavenly Creatures_

_The Five Houses of the Star Supremacy have privatized the detention zones of the galaxy_  
_These planetary prison pits reassembled from the cracked worlds of the Great Crash_  
_Which brings us to our stage_  
_Where the light must learn to love the black_  
_The Dark Sentencer_

_\- Coheed and Cambria_

* * *

Ben Solo raised his dark hood over his head as he trampled through the crowded streets of Coruscant. Hovercrafts swarmed the air above his head and the air was thick with smog. It was like breathing in chemicals. 

  


The sun had already begun to set which gave Ben the cover of night to make his move. He tapped the crono-reader on his wrist and a holo-projection of the Galactic Bank building’s blueprints appeared before his eyes. 

  


He hurriedly made his way down an alley as he used his pointer finger and thumb to zoom in on the holo in order to see the dimensions of the building. Ben had already analyzed the blueprints various times in the comfort of his home, knowing that the best entry would be from underneath in the hidden passageways beneath the building. The bank would be locked up in less than a standard hour and that’s when he would cut the wires of the alarm and sneak inside the building. 

  


He just needed to be patient. Turning down the alleyway, he made his way to the tunnels, shoving his hands in the front pocket of the black hoodie as he descended down the dark stone corridor. 

  


By the time Ben arrived at the point of entry, the sun had already set entirely, bathing the city in complete darkness. He quickly put on his leather gloves and pulled open the control panel which covered the wires with steady hands. The red and blue wires intertwined together like a braid. Ben gently slipped his fingers between the wires; all he needed to do was cut the red one and the building’s alarm system would be severed. It would give him a full fifteen minutes to storm the building for what he coveted. 

  


He cut the wire with his pocket knife and listened as the system shutdown with a whir. It was time. 

  


***

  


Ben had to hurry, he was working on borrowed time. He needed to get to the room that held the ancient Holocron of the mythological Jedi religion. He bolted down the hall, sliding to a stop when he saw his destination, glowing like a beacon in the night. 

  


The Holocron hovered on a platform in the center of the room. Ben let out a breath as he walked towards the artifact. This little cube-like structure held the answers to  _ what  _ he was. Answers that his family kept locked away. 

  


_ “The Jedi are a myth, Ben,” his father, Han Solo, had insisted.  _

  


_ “It is all fairy stories,” his mother, Leia, added.  _

  


_ But Ben knew better. There was a power inside him that could only be explained by the ancient stories of the Jedi and the mystical power they held called the Force.  _

  


_ After being shut down by his parents, Ben sought information from the only person he knew that could help him. His uncle, Luke Skywalker.  _

  


_ Ben packed his meager belongings and left his parent’s home at the age of fifteen. When he arrived at Luke’s residence, the older man looked at him sadly and pushed the door open to allow him entry.  _

  


_ At the beginning, Luke offered Ben guidance to the power that resided within him. Yet, like his parents, Luke was fearful and he let that fear control his actions. Luke chastised Ben for losing control of the power and lashing out in rage. He claimed that Ben was falling to the Dark.  _

  


_ Luke has given him an ultimatum : let him revoke Ben’s Force powers or he would be forced to go back home to his parents residence.  _

  


_ Neither of those were suitable options. The Force was an energy that lived inside of him. It was a part of Ben. He wouldn’t let his uncle take that away from him.  _

  


_ For the second time in his life, Ben packed his belongings and set off into the night. He had no home.  _

  


Ben shook himself from the memory and reached out for the Holocron. Finally he would find the answers he sought. His fingertips brushed over the engraved surface, then in a flash it was snatched away. 

  


He looked up and suspended from the ceiling was a masked figure. The person pocketed the Holocron in their brown leather jacket and started to climb the cable to the rafters. Ben felt anger course through him.  _ No, _ he couldn’t let this  _ scavenger _ take what was rightfully his. 

  


Ben reached for the cable and tugged on it. The little creature hissed at him and kicked out a combat booted leg. Ben wrapped his hand around the ankle and yanked. The thief let out a yelp as they both fell to the ground. Ben put his hands on a slim waist and smirked. 

  


_ A woman,  _ he thought with satisfaction.  _ This would be fun.  _

  


Ben reached up for the goggles that covered her eyes and yanked the hood off of her head. He was met with a pair of wide hazel eyes, a freckled nose, and soft pink lips. 

  


“Hello Angel,” Ben smiled smugly. “It seems you have something that belongs to me. Give it to me now and we can both get out of here unharmed.” 

  


“Please,” she whimpered, her lower lip quivering. “I need this to be able to eat.” 

  


Ben felt his heart constrict— this woman wasn’t stealing for the game, she was stealing to  _ survive.  _

  


“Listen, Angel. I can help you, just hand over the Holocron.” 

  


She watched him with bated breath, like he was an animal ready to attack and she was the prey. Slowly, she reached inside her jacket and Ben smiled at her encouragingly. He gripped her waist, trying to keep his mind off the fact that she was straddling him, her ass pressed against his groin. 

  


She pulled something out of her pocket and then Ben felt an electric shock as she zapped him with a stun gun. 

  


_ That little—  _

  


Then the thief ascended up the cable to the rafters, leaving him  _ literally  _ stunned in her wake. Ben rolled to his knees and started the chase after her. He snatched up her goggles and reached for the cable, but it was roughly pulled from his grasp. The woman peered at him from the opening in the rafters, smiling down at him as she waved and then disappeared from sight. 

  


Ben crouched low and then leapt, grabbing hold to the rafter as he pulled himself up. He crawled after the little scavenger, following her through the twists and turns. His crono beeped, alerting him that he only had five minutes left before the place would be swarmed with the authorities. 

  


_ Shit!  _

  


He refused to admit defeat. Ben crawled through, making sure he was on the women’s heels. Soon she had pushed her way through an opening and they were both standing on the top of the Galactic City Bank skyscraper. 

  


Ben held out his hand and yelled a command, using the Force to stop the girl in her tracks. 

  


“STOP!” 

  


She froze and Ben felt satisfaction roll off of him in waves. Then she turned on her heel and let out a peal of laughter. 

  


“You really think I’d listen to you?” she giggled, shaking her head. 

  


_ What the fuck? How did the command not work on her?  _

  


“Wait!” Ben called out. 

  


He ran after her, grabbing her arm. His chrono warned him that he only had a single minute left. 

  


“Wait,” he repeated, this time softer— pleading. 

  


Their eyes met and he felt something ignite between them. This thing inside him— the Force, she had it too. His eyes widened and he gasped out, “It is you…” 

  


“What?” she asked, looking at him like he was a damn psychopath. And maybe he was— but if there was one thing Ben knew it was that he couldn’t let her go. 

  


“We need to get out of here,” Ben insisted. “We have about thirty seconds before the authorities arrive. If you trust me, then come with me.” 

  


He held his gloved palm out as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. The woman stared at his hand and then into his eyes. 

  


Then… she took his hand. 

  


***

  


They walked hand in hand down the alleyway as alarms rang out in the streets of Coruscant. Ben squeezed her hand as he spoke out loud. 

  


“My hovercraft is parked around the corner, we can go back to my place and talk.” 

  


“Okay…” she replied. “Who are you?” 

  


“I’m Ben.” 

  


“I’m Rey.” 

  


_ Rey.  _ That was her name. His Angel. 

  


They had almost made it to his hovercraft when Ben heard hurried footsteps coming towards them. Lights were flashing in the distance and he knew that soon they would be surrounded. Rey met his eyes and let out a little gasp. 

  


“Do you trust me?” she asked. 

  


This was crazy, but he found himself nodding. Rey slammed his back against the brick wall and then rose up on her toes and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ben groaned against her lips and flipped them so her back was to the wall, kissing her passionately. His tongue was in her mouth, licking inside as the footsteps approached them. His hands roamed up and down her body, marveling at her soft curves over hard muscle. 

  


He swallowed her gasps, nipping at her lips, smoothing his hand up her side as she slung a leg around his waist, grinding up against him. 

  


“Hey, hey— move along you two,” a deep voice commanded them. 

  


Ben broke away from Rey’s lips and looked to the voice that interrupted them. Then he smiled smugly and put an arm around Rey’s waist as he addressed the cop. 

  


“Sorry,” he chuckled. “Sorry about that. We’ll get out of your hair.” 

  


The cop rolled his eyes and pointed with his flashlight down the end of the alleyway. 

  


“Well go on, I don’t want to arrest the two of you for public indecency.” 

  


Ben brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and nodded. 

  


“Yes sir, sorry again.” 

  


They turned on their heels, hurrying towards the end of the alleyway where his hovercraft was parked. Once they were safely inside and Ben turned the ignition, jetting out into the air as they left the scene of the crime, only then did he let out his breath. 

  


He started to laugh and Rey giggled beside him. When he finally caught his breath again, he turned to look at Rey and couldn’t help but to grin at her. 

  


“So— do you really steal to eat or were you just pulling my leg?” 

  


Rey snorted and withdrew the Holocron from her pocket. 

  


“Well I do steal to eat but I was definitely playing you with that lip quiver. I have to scavenge for valuables to trade for food and drink. My guardian is a piece of shit.” 

  


“Your guardian sounds like a fucking asshole,” Ben replied, his hands gripped the controls as he sped through traffic. 

  


“That’s an understatement,” she said. “So what is this thing anyway? Why did you want it so bad?” 

  


“I’ll answer all your questions when we get back to my place. I promise.” 

  


***

  


His apartment was on the twenty-third floor of the building. When he pushed open the door, Rey walked inside with wide eyes and made straight for the floor to ceiling windows that gave a view of the city skyline. 

  


She still clutched the Holocron in her hands, not ready to give it to him just yet. Ben had to smile at her feistiness. 

  


He joined her in front of the viewport, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. 

  


“Have you heard of the ancient Jedi religion?” Ben asked. 

  


“The Jedi are a myth,” Rey scoffed. 

  


“No,” Ben insisted. “There is a power that rests inside me. The Force— an energy. You have that too. Together, we can learn what this power could mean for us… and that Holocron holds the answers to what  _ we  _ are.” 

  


“I’m no Jedi,” Rey insisted. 

  


“No, you aren’t,” Ben agreed. “But neither am I. There’s something else though, I can see it. It’s our destiny.” 

  


He gently brushed an errant curl of chestnut hair behind Rey’s ear. Looking deep into her eyes he concentrated on the Force that flowed through their bodies. With his mind, he felt himself wrap around her Force signature. 

  


In that moment, they both gasped out when they felt a connection forge. It was as if their minds opened up and Ben was seeing through Rey’s eyes. Everything else in the Galaxy seemed to stand still, all he could hear was the silence and their hearts beating in sync. Ben could feel her emotions— fear, excitement, longing… and a crippling loneliness. 

  


_ Just like me, h _ e thought. 

  


A single tear streamed down her cheek and Ben caught it with his thumb, rubbing the salty liquid into her skin. 

  


“I’ve always been alone,” Rey cried. “But this.. This feels…” 

  


“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” Ben assured. “You’re not alone.” 

  


“Neither are you,” Rey answered. 


	2. The Dark Sentencer

* * *

 

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

 

Ben Solo’s wrists were shackled, while the obsidian mask covering his face filtered out the toxic fumes from the prison. The shackles muted his powers in the Force. All he felt was an empty hull. He was now fueled by Darkness: pain, regret, and loss. 

 

_ Rey _ . Ben had felt her presence over their connection as it weakened to almost nothing. However, he knew in his heart that she was still alive. His bond mate. His lover. 

 

She was out there. Somewhere in the expanse of the Galaxy. She was stolen from him in a robbery gone wrong. And now he was being sent to the depths of the Dark Sentencer. A prison for the damned housed in the wreckage of the Star Destroyers from the Battle of Jakku. Jakku was a wasteland of a planet. Back water garbage which had been turned into a prison for the Galaxy’s worst criminals. 

 

The shackles on his wrists pinched his skin through his black leather gloves. He looked around through the mask at the piles of scorching metal. He needed to find a way off of this planet. He needed to get to Rey. 

 

Tentatively, he reached across their connection— a bond formed through the Force allowing them to see and speak to each other across the stars. Their connection had only grown, enabling them to feel each other’s emotions and physical pain. 

 

Her side of the bond was shut tight but there was still a lingering presence which gave him hope. Rey was out there, and she was waiting for him. 

 

He stood on shaky legs and pulled at the cuffs on his wrists. The first thing that he needed to do was to find a way to remove them. He needed full use of his Force powers. All around him prisoners were flooding the wreckage, throwing punches and scavenging weapons made of scrap from the fallen Star Destroyers. 

 

Ben pushed his way through the crowd, climbing the piles of rubble to ascend out of the depths of the wreckage to the surface of the planet. Winding through the maze of hallways, Ben saw a sliver of light. There, that’s where he needed to go. It was always the light that guided him. 

 

As he climbed the scaffolding he felt the ship lurch. Ben’s fingers gripped hard on the iron bar above his head. His muscles burned as he pulled his body up, looping his legs over the bar to swing himself upright. The ship tettered again— a grinding sound of metal against metal. 

 

Ben braced himself for the impact, a horrible screech ringing in his ears as the durasteel ceiling of the Star Destroyer started to cave in over his head. He threw his hand out only to be reminded that he didn’t have access to his powers. Ben started climbing faster, following the light as the ship continued to shift and compress, throwing him off balance. His breathing came out heavy through the modulated mask covering his head and he felt himself grow dizzy from lack of oxygen. 

 

He was going to die here. 

 

Ben froze in his spot, wedged between slabs of durasteel as he took a deep breath in, expanding his lungs. 

 

It would be far too easy to let death come for him. He could end it all here and now— the pain residing in his heart from Rey’s absence would cease to exist. All he had to do was give in— accept his fate. 

 

_ I made a promise to her, _ Ben remembered.  _ You’re not alone.  _

 

No, he couldn’t give up now. Not if there was a chance Rey was out there, waiting for him. Ben hauled himself up with aching muscles as he climbed through the wreckage. The light was ever closer as he continued his ascent. 

 

Then, just when he thought his limbs were about to give out, he saw the viewport— the source of the light. Ben pulled himself up to the next ledge and laid flat on his back on the durasteel. The viewport was wedged under his foot. Bending his knee up to his chest, he used the momentum to kick his boot against the plexiglass. The viewport cracked. He kicked his foot again, this time shoving his boot through the glass, shattering it completely. 

 

Ben rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up to his knees. He crawled through the opening feeling the raised pieces of glass slice into his torso through the fabric of his tunic. His leather clad hands landed on soft sand, then Ben threw himself on his back and yanked the helmet off to take in a huge lungfull of breath. 

 

His eyes burned from the brightness of the sun in contrast to the dark ship he had just exited. He rubbed a hand through his sweaty mane and felt his vision start to blur at the edges. 

 

Ben saw a flash of red hair before he lost consciousness. 

 

***

 

When Ben awoke he had been dragged to a shelter that was shaded from the sun. A glass of water was placed at his feet and when he looked up to his savior he saw the face of his former partner in crime, Armitage Hux. 

 

_ Ben and Rey were inseparable once she had crashed into his life. Neither of them looked to the past, aiming to let it die in order to become something more. Ben taught her what he knew of his Force powers. Afterall, she needed a teacher.  _

 

_ It wasn’t long before they realized that something had forged between them through the Force. If Rey was picking up supplies, Ben would find himself staring at her when he was in the apartment. He couldn’t see her surroundings. Only ever her.  _

 

_ They wanted to learn more about this mystical energy which resided within them. But in order to do that, they needed a substantial amount of credits for travel, lodging, and whatever else they would need.  _

 

_ That’s when they met Armitage Hux.  _

 

_ Hux was a lean man with bright red hair and a sneer permanently gracing his face. He was a weapons dealer in the lower sector of Coruscant. Ben and Rey were introduced to the man when they learned he was in possession of rare crystals made from kyber. These kyber crystals were used to make weapons for Force users. Thus, Ben and Rey were in need of something that Hux possessed.  _

 

_ Their relationship with Hux could hardly have been called a friendship. He was the only lead they had for acquiring kyber crystals, so in return they helped him in a few heists around the city. They worked together for a few years before there was a bit of a falling out. Hux claimed Rey was holding Ben back from his destiny. Hux wanted a partner who would kill for him and Rey was everything that was good in the world. She was a reminder that Ben wasn’t doing this for the crime. He was doing this because they didn’t have any other choice.  _

 

_ Due to their conflicting perspectives, they parted ways on what Ben perceived to be good terms. He and Rey had built their weapons, using the kyber crystals to forge their blades. Ben’s was a black crossguard hilt and when he ignited the blades, they were fiery red which crackled and spit. Rey build a long saber and when she ignited her weapon, a blade of brilliant golden light shot out from each end of the hilt. The weapon suited her.  _

 

_ Ben hadn’t heard from Hux since they had gone down different paths. He didn’t give the man another thought. He was a former partner that had disappeared like sand through his fingers. An acquaintance that was a fading memory.  _

 

“Hux, what happened? How are you here?” Ben gasped out. 

 

“You were knocked out during your last heist. It would seem we were given the same intel and were robbing the same archives. Both of us were captured and brought here.” 

 

“And Rey?” Ben asked with panic. 

 

Hux’s face fell, his lips turning into a frown. 

 

“Ben, she’s dead.” 

 

“No, no she’s not,” Ben insisted. “I still feel her, she’s here.” He held his fist over his heart, massaging it into his chest. 

 

“Ben, that bond of yours. You could feel each other’s pain, yes?” 

 

Hux didn’t wait for Ben to answer. 

 

“If one of you die, the other will feel like a broken shell. That’s what you are feeling now, is it not?” 

 

Ben couldn’t accept that. Rey was still alive, she had to be. Yes, he felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped out. But that was because she wasn’t with him. It was because they were separated. Once he found her— they would be whole again.  

 

“She’s alive, Hux. I know she is.” 

 

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. 

 

“Alright, whatever Ben. Come on, there is somebody you should meet. This person can help us get off this hell hole of a planet.” 

 

“Who would that be?” Ben found himself asking, almost regretting it when he noticed the smug grin on Hux’s face. 

 

“The Devil himself,” Hux smirked. “He goes by the name of Snoke.” 

 

“How do you know all of this?” Ben asked, he was wary of Hux and his knowledge of this place. He didn’t quite believe that Hux had been given the same information about the archives. What would Hux want with the ancient Jedi texts anyway? 

 

Ben grabbed the cup of water sitting by his feet and downed it in three gulps. He pulled on the shackles still fastened to his wrists and looked to Hux with a raised brow. 

 

“Will this Snoke be able to remove these restraints?” 

 

“That and so much more, Solo,” Hux answered. 

 

***

 

Hux led Ben across the deserts. It was no wonder this was the planet the Galaxy had chosen to be a prison. The sun beat down on his head and Ben felt like he was suffocating in his dark attire. His leather jacket left him feeling overheated as sweat beaded at his nape. He carried his helmet in the crook of his arm, the chain from the shackles clanging with every step he took in the deep sand. 

 

On the horizon a large citadel loomed on the sand dunes surrounded by iron gates. Hux went to the control panel and scanned his hand print. The panel glowed a bright green. The gates shifted as they opened. 

 

Ben was too delirious to ponder over how Hux had gotten clearance in such a heavily armed fortress. His former partner grabbed hold of Ben’s bicep and yanked him forward. 

 

The corridors inside the citadel were lined with torches. Hux led him back to a large room; inside the room was a large stone throne where an elderly man with a scarred, gnarled face sat. On either side of the man were several guards dressed in crimson armor. 

 

“Young Solo,” the man called out. 

 

Ben walked forward and felt his limbs moving without his consent. He fell to one knee, bowing before the man dressed in a gold robe. 

 

“Lord Snoke,” Hux bowed his head. “I’ve brought you the Force user.” 

 

“Thank you, you are dismissed, General.” 

 

Ben felt a sickening swirl of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Once Hux had left the room, Snoke dropped his gaze to Ben kneeling on the durasteel floor. 

 

“My dear apprentice, are you aware of your lineage?” 

 

“I know that I can wield the Force. I know that my mother also has this power but chooses to live in denial. My uncle has the power as well.” 

 

“Oh, my dear boy,” Snoke chuckled. “Your family has hidden the truth from you. You are the heir apparent to Lord Vader.” 

 

“Vader?” Ben gasped out. No, that wasn’t possible. Vader was a dictator. His mother told him stories of being tortured by the man. Vader had tried to take over the Galaxy but to no avail because his uncle— Luke Skywalker— had cut him down. 

 

“Son of Darkness, I can help you find  _ the girl _ .” 

 

“Rey!” Ben grit out. 

 

“Yes, the girl. You just have to do my bidding and I will help you.” 

 

Ben’s eyes widened and he felt helpless to contest Snoke. If the man knew how Ben could find Rey… he would have to follow his command. 

 

Ben dropped his head in defeat. 

 

“As you wish,” Ben answered. 

 

“From henceforth you will be known as Kylo Ren.” 

 

Snoke reached out with his wrinkled hand and every nerve in Ben’s body was alight with pain. He shrieked as lightning shot out from Snoke’s fingers, jolting his body in an electric shock. 

 

The torture went on for so long that Ben had forgotten what it felt like to not be in constant pain. When Snoke ended his abuse, the shackles that were on Ben’s wrists fell to the ground with a clang. 

 

He was filled with anger, pain, and longing for the one he loved. Ben Solo was a shadow of himself— and rising from the ashes was Kylo Ren.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!


	3. Unheavenly Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicidal thoughts

* * *

 

**BEFORE**

  
  
  


They had settled into a routine. Together, Ben and Rey would research history of the mystical energy that flowed through their bodies. It had a name. Ones that knew of it called it the Force.

 

They had acquired some texts that were the first documented findings of the Jedi order. These texts were handwritten on parchment— an ancient art which had long since been left behind, replaced by datapads and the Holo-net. 

 

Ben remembered the day they found the texts. The books were  in an ancient Jedi temple found on Ahch-To. The island of Ahch-To was a wellspring of the living Force. When they landed on the soil, something inside of them ignited, flowing through their veins and binding them together. Ben assumed that being in a place so rich in the Force was the reasoning behind their bond being heightened. 

 

Rey, on the other hand, mentioned that she had always felt the connection between them— even before they had met. It was dormant until they made contact. It had only grown stronger as the weeks passed them by. 

 

Now, they were each scanning through one of the texts in their apartment. Ben was lounging on the couch with Rey’s feet in his lap. His hand rested on her ankle, his thumb brushing along the delicate shape of her bone. 

 

When had it become so domestic between them?

 

Ben traced his fingers along the arch of her foot. She giggled and pulled her feet out of his grasp. Ben launched himself over her, leaning on top of her body as he captured her lips. The texts lay forgotten on the durasteel floor. 

 

Their kisses turned heated as each article of clothing was shucked off. Ben would never tire of the image of his gorgeous girl, naked and flustered beneath him. He smoothed his hand up her taut stomach until he reached her perky breasts. Each one fit into the palm of his hands and he groaned against her mouth when he felt her nipples harden. 

 

Rey’s legs crossed at the small of her back and her fingers sank into his hair, bringing him down for another kiss as she rocked against him. Ben’s hand slipped between their bodies to tease her folds. She was already wet and wanting. He lifted her from the couch and carried her into their bedroom, setting her gently down on the mattress. 

 

Rey reached for his erection and started to stroke him. He closed his eyes and let out a lustful groan. He loved the feel of her tiny hands wrapped around his cock. 

 

Once he had stiffened completely, Rey lined his erection up with her cunt, rubbing the head of him through her folds to coat him with her arousal. 

 

Ben slowly rolled his hips, sheathing himself inside of Rey. There was nothing like the feeling of her tight walls squeezing him. Ben lowered his head and captured a pert nipple between his lips. Rey loved when he teased her tits— she’d even orgasmed from nipple stimulation a few times before. 

 

Rey’s fingers were in his hair, lovingly brushing against his scalp, as he sucked her stiff peak.

 

“Oh, Ben,” she moaned. 

 

He released her breast with a pop and kissed her flushed nipple before moving on to her other breast. All the while his cock was thrusting in and out of her tight cunt. Ben skimmed a hand over Rey’s hip and trailed it down her thigh until he was cupping the back of her knee. He pushed her leg over his shoulder giving him a better angle to thrust deeper inside of her. 

 

“Fuck, yes! Right there,” Rey babbled. 

 

She scratched her nails down his back until she reached his ass, grabbing him and pulling him deeper into her body. 

 

Ben pushed himself up onto his hands as he gave a particularly hard thrust. He pulled out and relished the little whine Rey gave at the loss. Ben grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach. 

 

“Raise that pretty ass into the air,” he growled. 

 

Rey did as she was told, looking over her shoulder as she wiggled her hips enticingly. 

 

Ben’s palm came down with a crack on her rear and he caressed it over her abused skin. 

 

“You want my cock?” Ben asked. 

 

She nodded her head into the sheets of the bed. 

 

Ben slapped her ass again. 

 

“Say it,” he demanded. 

 

“Fuck me!

 

He grasped her hair and yanked her up— her back flush against his chest as he leaned in and growled in her ear. 

 

“Say it, Rey.” 

 

“I want your cock,” she gasped out. 

 

Ben thrust his hips, sliding in with one smooth stroke and it felt like coming home. His lips kissed along the gentle slope of her neck as he moved within her. He slid his hand up her body to cup a breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Rey’s walls fluttered around his length, making his eyes roll into the back of his head at how incredibly  _ tight  _ she was. 

 

Ben pressed another kiss along the back of her neck. He gently guided her forward so she was balanced on the palms of her hands, as he trailed kisses down the notches of her spine. She arched her back, pressing her ass against his hips as he continued to thrust. 

 

He felt himself getting closer to his release. Ben moved his hand between Rey’s legs, cupping her sex before spreading her folds and finding her clit. He wanted to feel her come on his cock— he wanted to feel the fluttering of her inner walls as she was pushed over the edge. 

 

Ben rubbed her little bud in swift circles. Her cunt clenched around him as he gave a particularly hard thrust. Rey moaned as she fell into her release, her pussy milking him of his own orgasm. Ben groaned as he shot ropes of come deep inside of her. 

 

Once they calmed down from the afterglow, Ben pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside of Rey. He wrapped her up in his arms and captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

It would always be good between them. Because they would always have each other. 

 

They would never be alone. 

 

***

 

The following morning, Ben was drinking a cup of caf when his datapad pinged. He pulled the device into his lap and furrowed his brow at the incoming message. 

 

It was encrypted from a cloaked server. He clicked on the screen and opened the message. The address was a series of numbers— the message said one word.  _ StarKiller.  _

 

“Babe,” he called out. 

 

Rey crossed the room and plopped down on the couch beside of him. He showed her the screen and watched for her reaction. 

 

“StarKiller,” Rey whispered. “Ben… what is this?” 

 

He tossed the datapad away and bodily lifted Rey onto his lap. 

 

“I’m not sure… It must be a lead. But from whom? I don’t recognize the sender. It is cloaked.” 

 

Rey straddled his hips and ran her fingers through the hair at his nape. 

 

“Well, StarKiller is a vault owned by the First Order in the upper sectors in Coruscant. There must be something in that vault that could be the answer to all of this— the answer to this power that flows through us both. Ben, I think we have to go…” 

 

“I’m tired of these heists, but if this is the answer then perhaps we will no longer have do this.”

 

“One final heist,” Rey sealed the promise with a kiss. 

 

Ben’s heart was beating steadily in his chest and he couldn’t help the sense of dread that filled him. 

 

***

 

Night fell around the city of Coruscant, covering the streets in an ominous glow. Ben and Rey were dressed in black tunics as they made their way to the roof of the StarKiller building. They were armed with their lightsabers on their belts. 

 

Rey worked on hacking the security system. She typed away on the screen of her datapad until she found the right encryption. 

 

“There— we’re in!” she exclaimed. 

 

Ben nodded and moved the glass panel out of the way, allowing Rey to climb down into the building ahead of him. She hooked her cable up and swang down into the empty room. Ben let out a low chuckle. 

 

“You look like an angel, kid.” 

 

He followed behind at a steady pace. The vault was located in the center of the building— almost like it was the heart of it all. 

 

Once they arrived outside the vault, their victory was interrupted by the sound of hurried feet on the floors below. Ben understood they would have to go their separate ways if they wanted to be successful. If this was to be their last heist. If this was their answer to the Force; then this was their only chance. His knee-jerk reaction was to keep Rey by his side but he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. 

 

“I’ll cause a diversion. We’ll meet on the roof in fifteen minutes. If it gets too close to the time to reconvene and you have nothing— just leave it all behind and find me.” 

 

He closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply. 

 

“Knock em’ dead, kid,” Ben praised, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. 

 

They parted ways and Ben ignited his cackling red lightsaber. He grimaced, realizing he never told Rey that he loved her. He had been in love with her since the first moment he had seen her, but he was too much of a coward to proclaim it. 

 

He stalked towards the stairwell leading to the lower level of StarKiller. His feet were heavy on the durasteel steps. His breath came out in raspy pants as he waited for the moment to strike. 

 

Ben watched the handle of the knob turn and he stood in preparation to take down whomever was on the other side. He wouldn’t let anyone threaten the life that he and Rey had made for themselves. 

 

***

 

Everything had gone to utter shit. Ben was panting for breath as alarms sounded in the building. Blood was dripping down between his eyes from a cut bisecting his face. He didn’t recognize the soldiers that had stormed StarKiller. They weren’t part of the military or the police force. They were something else. Something dark. 

 

The timer on his watch went off and Ben felt his stomach drop. He needed to get to the roof— to Rey! 

 

He rushed up the flights of stairs, shoving open the door and feeling the cool air of the Coruscant night kissing his cheeks. 

  
Ben looked around the rooftop and saw the shadowy figure of Rey. She was waiting for him exactly where they had planned to meet up. 

 

A shot rang out. Ben’s eyes widened the moment he saw that it had been Rey who was shot in the chest. He felt the bullet pierce her body— a phantom ache in his own chest. He shouted for her as his knees hit the hard cement. 

 

“Ben!” she called out for him. “Ben, please!” 

 

He crawled towards her until only a few feet separated them. Rey reached out for him, her shaky hand beseeching. Their fingertips brushed against each other in a ghost of a touch. 

 

“Please don’t leave me here, my love,” Rey whispered. 

 

Those were the lasts words Ben heard his love say before everything went black. 

  
  
  


**NOW**

  
  


Kylo Ren startled awake in his assigned quarters. Every night since Snoke had taken him under his wing, he had the same nightmare— the recurring dream reminding him of his failures and how he lost Rey. 

 

He reached across their bond, searching for any sign of life. It was utterly silent. 

 

Angry tears started to spill from his eyes. Kylo looked over at the gun that had been given to him for training purposes. He reached for it and contemplated how it would feel to place it against his temple and pull the trigger. 

 

This heartache he felt would no longer plague him. He would no longer be alone. Kylo couldn’t do this without Rey. There was nobody else like her in the entire galaxy. 

 

It was in that moment— during the darkest reaches of his heart— he felt the stutter of the bond. A tiny glimpse shifted through his mind. 

 

“Rey?” he cried. 

 

Then it was gone, passing like a fleeting shadow. 

 

Kylo slammed the gun down on the bedside table. Rey was alive— he was certain. And he would do anything to get her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Sage McMae!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae


End file.
